The present invention relates generally to a watercraft storage system. More particularly, this invention pertains to a dry stack watercraft storage system that uses a cradle assembly integrally with a rack assembly for depositing and retrieving watercraft within a protective housing.
Those skilled in the design and operation of dry watercraft storage systems recognize the need for implementing safer and more efficient dry watercraft storage systems. The present invention is a solution to this need in that a better storage system is built by integrating a standard bridge-crane loading system with a stack-rack system of storing boats. Many of the previous designs of dry boat storage use rack fork-lift systems that have limited stacking capabilities. At heights of over 40 feet, these systems become dangerous and unstable. Therefore, they are typically limited to stacking no more than four boats. Furthermore, they require a concrete ramp system, or a pre-lift conveyor or hoist system, which are impractical or even impossible to employ on bodies of water with high amounts of fluctuation. Other designs, like that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,070,979, use a fork-lift and have a higher stacking area, yet they require some type of elevating device such as a telescopic mast to be installed to position boats, and in addition to the elevating device, they require an added module to rotate the boat 180 degrees. Further disadvantages of using fork-lift systems include their expense, frequent breakdowns, and need for highly skilled operators in order to function properly.
Another design for boat storage is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,385,458, which lifts boats via an overhead hoist mechanism and slings. While this design provides for lifting boats without a fork-lift, the usefulness of this design is limited due to the minimal level of stacking available with the required honeycomb-type storage stack (no more than three boats stacked) as well as the difficulty of positioning the slings around the boat.
What is needed, then, and is not found in the prior art, is a safe and efficient system for the dry storage of boats that is available at a reasonable cost for consumers of dry storage systems. The present invention satisfies that long felt need in a new, novel and unobvious manner.